


The Three, Lascivious

by GhostFan77



Series: When the Feeling Strikes [3]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, French Kissing, Groping, Hand Jobs, Intimidation, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Seduction, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 09:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: How one Sister of Sin’s pursuit of a late-night snack led to a memorable encounter with Alpha, Omega, and the Dark Pope himself.Inspired by another Facebook fan group conversation where the seduction of a lucky Sister of Sin by this trio was requested.





	The Three, Lascivious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheisawitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheisawitch/gifts).

> I sat down to write the second part of AvO's threesome between Aether, Kate, and Dew. This came out instead. I'm sorry, and you're welcome. Enjoy ;)

The sounds of moans and flesh slapping against flesh filled the room. She never thought she’d find herself sandwiched between Omega, Alpha, and Papa Emeritus the Third. Not even in her wildest dreams. 

This all began when the lead guitarist growled twelve memorable words to her: 

“Do you have _any idea_ what I want to do to you?” 

She was a newly-initiated Sister of Sin and had taken a wrong turn down a corridor that led her to the clergy and band ghouls’ wing of the abbey. This had been a mission to procure a late-night snack from the kitchens with the intent of returning to the room she shared with three other Sisters immediately afterwards. As she wandered about, she seemed to get more and more lost even though she was certain she had back-tracked her steps to whence she had come. The halls were empty; the normally-bright lights had been dimmed to nighttime levels, but the corridors were occasionally filled by flashes of lightning from the storm that raged outside. 

She heard him before she saw him. “You look a little lost, Sister.” She stopped dead in her path and turned her head in the direction the voice had come from. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw him leaning against the wall, nearly hidden by the shadows of a towering white marble statue depicting the fall of Lucifer. She gasped when a small flame erupted between his fingers after he had snapped them, and he smirked as he pushed himself off the wall and sauntered in her direction. If she hadn’t recognized him before, she did now: it was Alpha, the lead guitarist and senior-most Fire ghoul. 

He slowly did a circle around the young woman, as if he was sizing her up, or perhaps as if he was stalking his prey. She bit her bottom lip as she felt his hands on her waist from behind; he inhaled, taking in her scent as he began at the crook of her neck and slowly moved upwards. “You smell lovely, Sister,” he murmured to her. “Thank you,” she replied in a small voice, her legs turning to jelly as he nuzzled against her loose hair, humming in approval. 

“I’ve seen you around, Sister,” he informed her as his lips made contact with her ear, and she couldn’t help the shudder that moved throughout her body; he chuckled lowly before he turned her to face him. “Do you know who I am?” 

She opened her mouth to respond, but quickly closed it again, opting to respond with a nod. He smirked down at her as he brought a hand to her face, trailing his fingertips along her soft skin. He again hummed in approval before he again spoke. “Say my name, Sister,” Alpha demanded in a low growl. 

The young woman couldn’t help but gulp. “Al-Alpha,” she replied in a nearly inaudible whisper as her eyes met his; the hunger in his blue eyes was unmistakable. She didn’t know if she should be afraid or aroused; her body made the decision for her: she should be both. 

His lips curled into a lecherous grin. “What are you doing out and about at such a late hour, Sister?” She looked down, averting his gaze. Her fingers fidgeted with the tie on her robe. “I-I was trying to find the kitchens, but I got lost instead,” she squeaked in response before peering up at him through her long eyelashes. “Why are you out, sir?” The young woman cringed as soon as the words left her lips. She hadn’t been here long, but she knew enough to never question somebody of Alpha’s status. 

He cocked his head in amusement and huffed out a laugh before he responded. “I was waiting for somebody, Sister,” he murmured to her. “Maybe it was you…” The ghoul inhaled again as he took in her essence. 

Alpha took a step forward, and she took a defensive step backwards. Another step forward; another step backwards. Soon, her back was against the wall as he leered down upon her. “Do you have _any idea_ what I want to do to you?” he growled at her as his hands came to a rest on the wall, effectively caging her in. 

A flash of lightning filled the hallway, quickly followed by a deafening clap of thunder; yet it was the unexpected voice that followed that nearly caused her soul to leave her body. “Alpha! Stand down!” 

The Fire Ghoul’s arms dropped as he took a step backwards. Once she had regained her wits, her head turned to the left to see Omega quickly approaching. The hallway was illuminated by another flash of lightning, allowing her to see him better. He was dressed in a plain white tank top, plaid pajama pants, and a pair of slip-on house shoes. The multitude of tattoos on his forearms and biceps were on display in a way she had never seen before as she had previously only seen the band ghouls in the uniforms they wore daily; masks were only required during rituals to maintain their anonymity and the air of mystique that surrounded the Ghost Project. 

She thought back to her initiation ceremony, which had only taken place two short weeks ago, to how she had made eye contact with the Quintessence Ghoul as she was fucked by Papa atop the altar before the congregation. Neither had averted their gazes, and although it had been another man’s cock buried deep within her, she and Omega had shared more than just a fleeting moment. And in the time since, she was nearly certain she had caught him looking her way on a multitude of occasions. She chided herself, however, for thinking it was even remotely possible for somebody of his distinction to be interested in a lowly Sister of Sin like her when he had more tenured Sisters throwing themselves at him on a daily basis. 

The rhythm guitarist soon stood before them, and she bowed her head in reverence as if she was in the company of Papa Emeritus the Third or one of his predecessors. She felt his fingers under her chin, tilting it up until she met his gaze. He smiled gently upon her, and she responded in kind with a shy smile of her own. “Hon är min, Alpha,” he declared to the Fire Ghoul, who attempted to protest in response to Omega claiming the lovely young woman in their presence as his. The Aether Ghoul’s head swiveled in Alpha’s direction, and he firmly repeated himself. “Hon är min, Alpha.”

Alpha sighed in defeat but didn’t otherwise respond. Omega turned his attention back to her. “Would you care to join us, min älskling?” he murmured, and she nodded without knowing their destination. He took her by the hand, and together they walked down the corridor with Alpha following close behind. Although the Quintessence Ghoul had been nothing but gentle with her, she couldn’t help but feel like she was being led to the lion’s den after seeing the look in his eyes as they stole glances at each other. 

“Papa is expecting me and Alpha, but he’ll be very pleased to see you,” Omega informed her with a lascivious wink. She didn’t yet know what was in store for her, but she felt like this opened the door for her to ask. “Are you having a movie night or something…?” she innocently queried, to which Alpha snickered and the Aether Ghoul softly chuckled. “Something a bit more carnal, min älskling,” he replied, and a flush crept up her face when the realization struck. “I hope that’s okay with you?” The Quintessence Ghoul gazed at her patiently but expectantly; he’d been waiting for an opportunity to present itself since her initiation ceremony, and here it was. He didn’t mind that he’d be sharing her with two other men tonight as he was certain there would be countless nights ahead where he’d have her all to himself. She shyly nodded, and he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss against its back.

A few flights of stairs and another corridor later, they arrived in front of Papa’s quarters. Omega knocked on the door with his free hand, and Papa answered a few moments later. His painted lips curved into a smile when he saw the young woman. “A most pleasant surprise to see you, _cara_,” he cooed as he took her hand and led her into the room. The guitarists followed, and Alpha closed and locked the door behind them. 

The Dark Pope escorted the young woman to the tufted black velvet sofa in his sitting area. He sat on one side, and Alpha sat on the other while Omega made himself comfortable in a matching chair that was adjacent to the sofa. “It seems that Quintessence is quite taken with you, _Tesoro_,” Papa intimated as his mismatched eyes moved from hers to Omega’s. She smiled demurely and nodded. “You do know what you’re getting into with him, yes?” She cocked her head curiously, and he elaborated. “Henceforth, you shall be worshipped from head to toe daily. Is that correct, Omega?” 

The Quintessence Ghoul crossed one leg over the other. “Several times daily, Papa,” he murmured with a smirk as he twisted one of the wide silver rings he wore on his ring fingers. The Dark Pope hummed in acknowledgement. “_Several_ times daily, _cara_,” he informed her. “Are you accepting of this?” 

She wondered about their compatibility, but they appeared to know something she didn’t. And as her status seemed not to matter to anybody in the room except for her, she allowed that concern to drift from her mind. She nodded definitively; she was accepting of this. Omega’s smile reached his eyes as they crinkled at the corners. “Very good,” Papa purred at her, his smooth Italian accent seductive and intoxicating. “Shall we begin?” 

It wasn’t so much of a question; rather more of a statement. The Dark Pope and the Fire Ghoul helped the young woman out of her robe and nightgown, tossing both to the floor. Papa’s lips found hers for a surprisingly soft and tender kiss. She’d wondered what it would be like to kiss the leader of the church and band as their previous encounter had been more libidinous in nature. As his mouth moved from hers and traveled down her neck and upper chest, Alpha turned her head in his direction for a rough but passionate kiss. He broke it long enough to slip out of his t-shirt and to remove his pajama pants, and then his lips returned to hers. The lead guitarist took her right hand and guided it to his already-hard cock. She wrapped her fingers around it and stroked him from base to tip while he groped her breasts. 

Omega uncrossed his legs and leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his thighs. He licked his lips as he raptly watched the action unfolding before him, knowing that he would soon be part of it. Papa’s hand had made its way between her legs, and she moaned into Alpha’s mouth as the Dark Pope rubbed her through the dampened thin fabric of her panties. He glanced over at his Quintessence Ghoul before proceeding; Omega nodded, and then Papa’s fingers pushed aside the white lace, exposing her to them. 

The leader of the church swiped his digits between her labia, unsurprised to find that she was soaking wet. His fingers found her entrance and slowly slid inside as his mouth latched onto her left nipple while Alpha shifted his focus to tweaking its counterpart on the right. She lifted her hips and rocked them against Papa’s hand while he finger-fucked her. The Fire Ghoul swallowed her moans as they continued to kiss. 

The Quintessence Ghoul removed his tank top before he rose to his feet. He pushed his pajama pants downwards, off his hips, and then down his thighs; they fell to the floor, and he stepped out of them as he also left his shoes in the pile. Omega took his cock in his hand; it was already fully erect with precum seeping from the slit. He languorously stroked himself from base to tip as he gazed upon the trio on the sofa. 

The rhythm guitarist moved forward before dropping to his knees in front of the young Sister of Sin. _His_ Sister of Sin. Papa extracted his fingers from her cunt and offered them to his Quintessence Ghoul, who eagerly took them into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the Dark Pope’s digits as he closed his eyes and savored her essence, finding that she was every bit as sweet as she looked. When they opened again, he found that she was watching him through half-lidded eyes. His heart skipped a beat when she spread her legs wider for him, as if she were inviting him to claim what was his. 

Omega leaned forward and left a trail of scorching kisses along the insides of her thighs. He took a moment to breathe her in, overwhelming his senses and igniting every pleasure center in his body. “Mine,” he growled lowly before he ran the flat of his tongue between her folds. 

A most beguiling moan fell from her lips before she was able to respond. 

“_Yours_.”


End file.
